Broken Hearted, New Love
by Kris Ivashkov25
Summary: Reven caught Alexander cheating on her. Jagger picks up the pieces of her heart. Will she be able really move with Jagger and forget Alexander? I don't own Vampire Kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Kisses **

(RPOV)

I was walking to the mansion to see Alexander for usual date to hang-out with Sebastian, Scarlet, and Onyx. I knock on the door and instead of Alexander it was Jameson.

"Good evening, Miss Raven come on in."

"Hello Jameson. Is Alexander ready?"

"Yes he is."

"Ok."

I walked up the stairs I past Sebastian's room and I see him making out with Scarlet. I'm happy they are together. I climb the stairs to Alexander's attic room when I hear moaning. I could already feel my heart-breaking. I couldn't believe he is cheating on me. I force myself to open the door to see he is cheating on me with. When I open the door I'm shocked on I see half-naked with a half-naked Alexander. Onyx. They are still kissing when I open the door but I gasp loudly they separate. They are looking at me with guilt while I had tears running down my face.

"Raven…" said Alexander.

But I didn't let him continue, I ran out of mansion I could hear Alexander calling out to me but I didn't turn around I just kept running. I didn't get far the mansion when I fell to my knees as I continue to cry. I brought my hands to my face then I heard footsteps get closer to me.

"Raven?" said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see Jagger Maxwell he kneeled down in front of me and had a look of curiosity and sadness in his mismatched eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Alexander cheated on me. With Onyx." I said looking at him.

I see the shock in his eyes as I told that his girlfriend cheated on him with my boyfriend.

"What? No, no it can't be true they wouldn't that to us. _She_ wouldn't do that to me."

"I'm sorry but it's true. I walked in on them in his room."

The image of them in his room came back into my head and, made fresh tears come out of my eyes. Jagger must have notice because he wrapped his arms around me. Jagger stood up then leaned down to pick me up bridal style a carried me in walking to the cemetery.

"I hate him! I hate everything! I want to leave her and never come back?"

"Shh, Raven its okay. I can you away from everything to the Coffin Club or Romania. It's your choice where we could go. If you want I could turn in vampire right now. You and I can be together forever. There is something I have been wanting to tell you. I love you. I have loved you since I first saw at the Coffin Club."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I saw how in love you were with Alexander. I didn't want to ruin that for you. I saw that you were happy and as long as you were I wasn't going to do anything about it."

We just look into eyes am not sure who leaned in first, but I knew it Jagger's lips were on mine.

It seemed my hands were moving on their own as gripped Jagger's white hair, and his arms went around my waist. His lips then went down to neck as nibbled softly on my neck. I press myself closer to him he brought his mouth back to mine he brushed his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I granted and his tongue touched mine. Our tongues fighting for dominance but neigh of us yielding. We break apart our foreheads touching trying to catch our breath we look into each other's eyes and I could see that he does love me and I do too.

"Yes, turn me. I want to be with you forever."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. He smiled and his eyes moved to my neck. He moved my hair out of the way place a kiss on my neck then his fangs pierced my neck I gasp softly.

He retracted his fangs then he looked at me and said "Now we are forever bonded to each other."

I pulled his head down so I could reach his mouth to kiss him.

"Do you want to go to your house pack your thing then to the Coffin Club?"

"Yeah, let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Yeah, let's go"_

(RPV)

Jagger grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked up to look at him and a sly smile on his face which made me smile back. He pulled me out of the cemetery, we walked two blocks from the cemetery and was Jagger's hearse he opened the door for me, and went around to the driver's side. While he was driving with on hand he was holding my hand with his other hand

When we pulled up to my house he turn off the car and was about to get out when I stopped him. I grabbed his arm and said "Wait. What are we going to tell my parents? We can't just walk in and say 'Hey Mom and Dad meet Jagger my new husband. When was the wedding? A just a few minutes ago' no we can't. We especially can't tell them that am now a vampire. So what do we do?"

"Well, we don't have to tell them we're married we could just say that we are dating. Instead of introducing as your husband say am your boyfriend. And we are probably going have to explain what to Alexander. Why you two aren't together anymore. And tell them we are going to Romania to meet my parents. "

It sound like a good idea. "Ok but they might be a little concern about me going to Romania with you."

"Well, we would just have to try our best to let you go with me." He said and leaned over to give me a kiss. We continue to kiss not wanting to break away from each other. Jagger was about to pull me on his lap I forced myself to pull away from him.

"We need to stop. We can continue this later."

He smiled at me seductively and said, "Oh we will."

I giggled, "Come on."

We got out of the car he came beside me and grabbed my hand. I open the door and I called to my parents and my brother, "Mom! Dad! Billy Boy! Are you guys here?"

No answer, "I guess they went out."

"Oh, now I remember my parents are having dinner with some of the people he works with at the Country Club, and Billy Boy is I think one of his friends is having a party. So they won't be here til last. So I guess we pack some of my stuff and leave note explaining where am at?"

"Yeah, I guess we can do that."

We went up stairs to pack some of things on my bed was Nightmare asleep. She woke up when she heard me come in my room. "Hey Nightmare, Hey baby." I went to pick her up. "Jagger can we take her with us. I would hate thought of leaving her here all alone."

Jagger looked at and he came closer and petted her and she purr so I know that she likes him.

"Yeah she seems to like me so I guess you bring her along."

"Yay." I leaned up to kiss him. I put Nightmare down so I pack and Jagger helped me. Once we were finished I sat down at my desk to write my parents a note. Once I finished it I signed my name and left it on the table by the front door. I turned around to find Jagger with my bags in his hands.

"Are you ready? I still need to go get my some of my stuff at the Club."

Yeah, am ready let me just get Nightmare and we can go."

I went back upstairs to my room to get Nightmare. I found on my bed picked her up and went back down stairs. I closed to the front and locked it. I was walking back to Jagger's car when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and came face to face with Alexander.

"Alexander…."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Alexander…."_

(JPV)

I heard _him_ before I saw I turned around and I saw him with my wife. I looked at Raven and saw that she had a hurt look on her face. I knew it was going her a while for her to get over the fact her first love cheated on her. She looked at me and I knew she needed me. I walked over to her and wrap my arms around her waist Alexander is staring at my hands as my thumb rubs her bellybutton softly. But I don't think she can looking at him any longer, because she turns around wraps one arm around while the other arm holds Nightmare and she buries her face in my chest. I place a light kiss on her head I keep on arm around her bring my other hand to head, and run my fingers though her hair.

"What is going on here?" said Alexander as he is growing more angry by the minutes go by.

"Nothing is going on. But what I would like to know is what are you doing talking to my wife? Haven't you hurt her enough? Why don't just leave her alone? You know what change that: Leave _us_ alone.

"Wife?"

" Yeah, my wife after she found you and Onyx together I saw her running with tears running down her face and then she collapsed onto the ground she told me everything that happened in the mansion. You don't know how badly you have hurt her. Then I said something that I have been wanting to say to her since I first saw her, my feelings for her. I told her I love her and turns out she has feelings for me too: so we to make it official, right Babe.

Raven turn towards Alexander and I know what she is doing showing off her new fangs. And by the looks of Alexander face he is not happy that I turned her.

"What's wrong Alexander? Not that I turned before you? That now we are married. Not my fault it was taking you forever to it yourself."

"Raven, why did you do this? To us? Now we can never be together now."

"Well Alexander I didn't think you want me anymore. I mean you cheat with one of my now ex-best friend, so even if Jagger never told me how he felt about me I don't think I could be able to trust you again. How would I know for a fact that if we ever had a fight or you canceled a date night that you weren't off with some other girl? If I wasn't with Jagger now I go crawling back to you. No, you had lost me forever. So you what I' am with Jagger now so you are free to be with Onyx now or any other girl you want to be with. Good-bye Alexander."

Raven and I turn to leave and get in my car when I heard a growl behind me. Next thing I know am flying backwards and my back hits the wall of Raven's house. I look up and Alexander has a tight grip on Raven's arms and it looks like he is really hurting her. Raven must have said something to Alexander that he didn't like because he hit across her face making fall to the floor. I become enrage with anger that am seeing red. I see Alexander bending down to pick up Raven I get up run over to him and lift his slightly by the back of his shirt and punch him in the nose. He sits up holding his nose as blood runs down his face but I don't pay any attention to him as I turn my back to check on Raven. I kneel down to make sure she is alright she looks from Alexander to me and stares into my eyes. She has a red mark on her face where Alexander.

I put my hand softly on her cheek and she leans into my touch. I pick her bridal-style she wraps arms around my neck and buries her face in the curve of my neck. I place a light kiss on her right cheek where _he _hit her.

"If I ever she you anywhere near my wife I will destroy you. You have already hurt her enough. You're lucky that I let you live after you laid your hands on her." I turned and started walking to my car I open to door and gently place Raven in the front seat. I close her and go around the driver's side get start the car and drive away. I look in the review mirror and see Alexander watch us drive away. As we are leaving Dullsville I look at Raven and see that she has fallen asleep. At that moment I swore I was never going to let Alexander hurt her ever again. And soon we will get to the Coffin Club and then to Romania to start are lives.


	4. Chapter 4

_And soon we will get to the Coffin Club and then to Romania to start are lives. _

(RPOV)

I woke up to Jagger carrying me in his arms as he is walking to the elevator to his apartment. I sighed and leaned my head back to look at him. He looked down at me as I rested my head on his shoulder, then he got in the elevator he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss started off slow and sweet but then it turn a very hot steamy passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his and pulled myself closer to him if that was possible, and ran my hands though his hair. Jagger's grip on me tighten when the elevator doors open he walked out of the elevator open his the door to the apartment walked over to his coffin used his foot to open up his coffin and place me inside. Jagger got inside the coffin, and laid on top of me and continues to kiss me and then his hands started roam over my body. My hands in his hair as I grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged on his hair slightly which earned moan from him. Jagger's hands move into my shirt and rubbed his hand on my stomach I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt and started to move it up and threw it somewhere in the room. Then Jagger removed my shirt and threw it too Jagger then started to kiss my neck, and then started to softly nibble on my neck and shoulder which cause me to moan. Jagger reaches behind me to remove my bra and tossed it away he brought his mouth to down to my right breast and sucks on it well his other hand massages my other breast then he switches to my other breast. I move my hands down to his jeans and unbutton them I push them down as far as I can and Jagger takes his jeans off then takes my off. I reach for his boxers and take them off and he starts kissing down my body and when he gets to my underwear he uses his teeth and starts to pull down my underwear. Once he gets them off he comes back up straddle me and kisses me but this time the kiss pure hunger. Jagger pulled away to look in my eyes and in his eyes I see love and lust.

"Raven, this is going to hurt a little. If you want me to stop just let me know."

I nodded, as Jagger slowly entered me. I let soft painful moan but the pain went away I nodded to Jagger telling him I'm okay now. Jagger started to slowly thrust into me then I let out a moan as Jagger started to go faster. "Jagger. Harder, go harder." I somehow manage to get the words out of my mouth. Jagger then started to go harder and a little faster. The only noise in the room was our moans and grunts. I raked my nails down Jagger's back as he growled softly; I lifted my hips slightly to match his thrust. "Jagger, I love you. I'm going to cum." As I said this Jagger started to go faster. "Me too. Cum with me."

After Jagger and I rode out our orgasm he did one final thrust into me and then he collapsed next to me as try to get our breathing under control. When we get our breathing control I lay my head on Jagger's chest and place my hand on his chest. Jagger wraps his arm around my waist and places a kiss on my forehead.

"That was…amazing, Jagger."

"Yeah, it was. Did you and Alexander," I flinched when he said _his_ name, "Ever do it?"

"No, we didn't. I asked him once he said no and got mad when I didn't leave it alone. But I guess I got my answer tonight on why he wouldn't sleep with me. He was sleep with Onyx."

A tear fell from my eye I buried my head in Jagger's chest and he tighten his hold on me and ran his finger's though my hair. "Shh, Raven I'm here now and not going to let him hurt again. Are you happy that we are together now?"

I could hear worry in his voice as he asked me that. I lifted my head to look him in his eyes and I told him the truth. "Yes, I'm happy that we are together now, but it's going take a while for me to get over the fact that he cheated on me. Jagger can ask you something?"

"Yeah you can ask me anything you want."

"You didn't seem as hurt as I was when I told you about Alexander and Onyx. Did you not really like her or something?"

He sighed deeply. "Do you want the truth about my relationship with Onyx?" I nodded. "Well the truth is I didn't really like her I was only with her because when I saw her I saw you instead. She reminded me of you as that in a way of another version of you. But most of the time it didn't work I would long for you to hold you in my arms and to kiss you whenever I want to. And it made me so happy that you wanted me too. You know I was going to wait until tomorrow but I think I'll do it now."

Jagger got up and walked over to a dresser he opened a drawer and a small box out and came to coffin and got back in with me. He opens the box and in the box was three sets of rings and they were beautiful. One of has a black diamond and the band has black and white diamonds around it. The other ring was just a band surrounded with black and white diamonds. The third ring is bigger than the other two the band is white gold with five rows of black diamonds. **(Pics on Profile)** "I bought these ring a week after we met. I just knew that we meant to be with each other."

He took out the two rings out of the box and put them on my left-hand ring finger it looked even more beautiful on my hand. I took the other ring and put on his left-hand ring finger. He looked at me and said, "Now everyone will know that we married. So the guys will know that you are taken."

I smiled at him and said, "Same with you those girls will know that are off the market." I leaned in a kissed him. We pulled away from each other Jagger laid down and pulled me with him to lay down next to him. I placed my head on his chest and he placed his arms around me. He pulled the blanket that was in the coffin and covered us. "Sleep my love. Tomorrow we will be on a plane and be on our way to Romania." I place a kiss on his chest slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Sleep my love. Tomorrow we will be on a plane and be on our way to Romania." I place a kiss on his chest slowly drifted off to sleep._

(JPOV)

I woke thinking that last night was dream. That Alexander and Onyx never cheated on me and Raven, that I never bit her turned her into a vampire and bind her to me, and that we never had the most amazing sex ever. But then I realized it did happen when I found a naked Raven asleep with her head on my chest and the ring I bought for her almost a year ago on her left ring finger. I place a kiss on her forehead and ran my fingers though her hair. But I couldn't help myself I had to keep kissing her neck and shoulders and as I was doing this I heard soft giggling so I knew that Raven is awake now and was running her fingers though my hair. I kissed up her neck and her jaw line til I got to her lips the kiss had got intense and passionate but before we went further I pulled away to look her. I still couldn't believe that she and I are now married and that she is mine forever.

I smile and she smiled back, "Hey." She said to me and placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned into her hand and kissed her palm.

"Hey." I leaned down kiss her again as the kiss got heated I was about to enter her when someone knocked on the door. I pulled away and growled softly who ever that is better have a good reason as to be interrupting me. I looked down at Raven who was laughing at me, "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you looked like you're about to kill someone. Whoever is at the try to be nice?"

I smiled at her and kissed her before I got up to see who is at the door. "I'll try and be nice."

I got up put on a clean pair of boxers on and some pants and went to answer the door. When I open the door Romeo was there. "What and this better be good?"

"Your family's jet is ready for takeoff so whenever you and Raven are ready."

Okay thanks Romeo we will get ready and takeoff. Watch over the club while I'm going."

"You know I will. See ya, Jagger."

"Later." I said as he turned around and walked towards the elevator. I close the door and walked back to the coffin to tell Raven the news. And get ready to leave. "Hey, that was Romeo at the door."

She sat up and was trying to straighten her hair, "Oh, what did he want?"

"He told me that my family's jet is ready so when we are ready we can takeoff and leave for Romania."

"That sounds great I can't wait until I get to see where you grew up at. Oh one question though: Do your parents know about us?"

"Yes, I called them and told them on the way up here, and just so you know they are very happy that we together and married and can't wait to meet you. So you don't have to worry about them liking you because they already do." I leaned down to kiss her and hold for awhile before we had to do anything.

"I know I shouldn't worry about them liking me, but I do. But I think that once I get to know them and they get to know me then maybe I won't be so worried."

I grabbed her face and gave her a long kiss we pulled away and leaded on til our foreheads touch, "See, that's why I love you. You try and see the positive things of any situation. And at least I already know that you get along with my sister."

"Yeah, I do. But don't hold your breath for your brother since he tried to bite my brother."

"Oh yeah I talked to him about that and I made him swear that he wasn't going to going to do that again. If he did I would tell our parents and he would be in deep shit trouble. Our parents are kind of strict when it comes to that sort of thing. We can only turn someone for a good reason like if we love someone and we want to be with each other forever."

"Oh, well he can be friends with Billy if he swears that he's not going to bite him."

I smiled, "Am sure he would like to be friends with him again. He probably would be even more excited that they are now brother-in-laws."

"Yeah, they both probably would be."

"Come we need to get going. I really don't need to pack anything if I need something I could be it in Romania."

I grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her into the elevator and out of the club and into my car. I opened the door for and when I got in the car I leaned over and gave her a kiss. I drove the airport parked near where the plane was and had the bag handler load up Raven's things. Raven reached for Nightmare and held her in her arms and reached for my hand and we got to the plane and wait til we leave for Romania.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but my computer was being retarded and wouldn't let me open up to this chapter so I had to rewrite it. I'll try to update soon. **


End file.
